powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 4: Swelling Dark Land Mines
Swelling Dark Land Mines (ムクムク暗黒地雷 Mukumuku Ankoku Jirai) is the fourth episode of Dai Sentai Goggle V. Synopsis A rift between Goggle V and Comboy leads to Miki becoming hurt by a Mozoo's self-grown plant bombs. Plot To execute Deathdark's latest plan, Mazurka goes with Spider Mozoo to plant the highly explosive Melon Bomb to the ground, and once they find the ideal place, they start planting the bomb. The Goggle V catches on this plan quick and decides to investigate. While helping the Goggle V to investigate, one of the Computer Boys and Girls detects a slight abnormality from their computer, but they dismiss it as not quite the big deal. In the meantime, Spider Mozoo launches an ambush the Goggle V and had them entangled with the vines of his Melon Bomb. The bomb explodes, but while everyone is not really heavily wounded, Goggle Pink instead receives a fatal wound and the team is forced to retreat. As the team returns to the base to treat Miki; Saburo and Futoshi start to doubt whether the Computer Boys and Girls blunder and doubt if Miki is qualified enough to become a Goggle V with a frail body like that, while their respective Computer Boys rebukes that they try their best, until eventually Kanpei reveals the miscalculation on the Computer Boys and Girls, eventually throwing the team in a bit of mistrust, until Miki's Computer Girl, Akane, runs off after seeing Miki's condition getting worse. She later reveals that if Miki is to die, it'll be her fault for picking the wrong candidate for Goggle V. The rest of the team eventually cheer her up as eventually they reaffirm what they're fighting for, the need to stand united and that failure is sometimes necessary for success. Fortunately for them, despite her wounds not completely healed, Miki still resolves to keep on fighting as a Goggle V. The scene then switches into Mazurka and Spider Mozoo planting an even bigger Melon Bomb in a vicinity of a warehouse. The Goggle V arrive in time as Goggle Pink snatches the bomb away with her Pink Ribbon. Mazurka orders Spider Mozoo to attack while he's only using his semi-floating ability with webs. While the fight goes on, Spider Mozoo manages to launch a surprise attack to Goggle Pink, only to be thwarted by Goggle Red. As the team starts cornering the monster further, Goggle Pink eventually lands one final kick to knock him away for all the troubles he gave to her, and eventually the monster is obliterated with Goggle Victory Flash. Deathdark retaliates by launching the Mammoth Kong for Spider Mozoo to pilot. The Goggle V launches in Goggle Robo and eventually eliminated both the monster and the Kong. As the Goggle V returns, both they and the Computer Boys And Girls learn the importance of teamwork and strive to fight harder together. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Boy: Suit actors *Goggle Red: Kazuo Niibori *Goggle Black: Jyunichi Haruta *Goggle Blue: Takanori Shibahara *Goggle Yellow: Kuniyasu Ito *Goggle Pink: Michihiro Takeda *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka Notes *This is the last episode to use a Kong unrelated to the Mozoo of the episode. Starting from the next episode, all Kongs will be based on the monster of the episode, like the previous and following seasons. DVD releases Dai Sentai Goggle V Volume 1 features episodes 1-10. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gogglev.html References Category:Dai Sentai Goggle V Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda